hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Divine
Divine est une des membres de La Troupe Grimm. Elle arrive à Dirtmouth au coté de son maître Grimm lorsque le Chevalier invoque cette dernière. Le campement de la troupe s'installe à l'ouest de Dirtmouth, avec deux pavillon, le plus petit accueillant Divine. Lorsque le joueur a acheté au moins un des trois Charmes fragiles vendus par Mangepatte, Divine réagit différemment, affolée et attirée par une "odeur". Elle demande alors au Chevalier de "le mettre" (elle parle du charme). Si le Chevalier lui parle avec un charme fragile équipé, Divine demandera qu'il lui passe le charme, ce que le chevalier pourra accepter au non. S'il accepte, Divine se délecte du charme et le mange. Dès lors, ce charme disparait de l'équipement du Chevalier et ne peut plus être équipé. On ne peux pas retourner acheter le charme auprès de Mangepatte s'il a été donné à Divine. Parler à nouveau à Divine après lui avoir donner un charme fait que cette dernière propose un "cadeau" en échange d'une grande quantité de Geos (plus d'un millier en moyenne selon le charme). Si la somme est payée, Divine canalise avant de "pondre" une version améliorée, incassable, du charme qu'elle a mangé précédemment (voir Charmes pour plus d'information). Améliorer les charmes fragiles de la sorte permet d'annuler leur inconvénient principale : la fragilité qui fait qu'il devienne inutilisable une fois le Chevalier mort. Une fois devenu incassable, les charmes gagnent ainsi beaucoup d'efficacité. Cependant, le coup conséquent réclamé par Divine limite l'accès à cette amélioration. Une fois amélioré, un charme incassable remplace le charme fragile qu'il était autrefois. * Pour , elle améliorera le charme Avarice fragile pour qu'il devienne ensuite Cupidité Irréversible * Pour , elle améliorera le charme Coeur fragile pour qu'il devienne ensuite Coeur Indestructible * Pour , elle améliorera le charme Force fragile pour qu'il devienne ensuite Force Inébranlable On peut remarquer des similitudes physiques et comportementales entre Divine et Mangepatte. Les deux possèdent une apparence semblable (tête, corps et patte avant) si l'on exclus que Divine possède une imposant abdomen. Les deux ont un comportement cupide, Divine réclamant, ordonnant même au Chevalier de lui donner les charmes fragiles. De même, on peut remarquer que les deux reprochent au Chevalier d'être cupide lorsque ce dernier insiste auprès d'eux une fois qu'ils n'ont plus rien à proposer. Enfin, le fait que Divine soit attiré par "l'odeur" des charmes fragiles fabriqués par Mangepatte complète les liens entre ces créatures. Finalement, une fois tous les charmes améliorés par Divine, le Chevalier peut les équiper et retourner voir Mangepatte. Ce dernier sera excité par l'odeur des charmes et, détectant la présence de Divine, annoncera qu'il va la rejoindre. Retourner dans la tente de Divine après cela permet de trouver les pattes avants de Mangepatte au sol. Si le joueur parle à Divine, cette dernière le remercie pour son "dernier cadeau", ce qui permet de comprendre sans difficulté qu'elle a dévorer Mangepatte. Cela change également son dialogue lorsque l'aiguillon des rêves est utilisé sur elle, démontrant sa gratitude envers le Chevalier. Dialogue Trivia * Dialogue Aiguillon des Rêve de Divine : "Je pense que les ombres et le feu danseront ensemble si joliment..." pourrait faire référence au combat entre le Chevalier et Grimm. Comme le Chevalier représente l'ombre; être de Vide, et Grimm représentant le feu écarlate. * Les charmes incassables sont définitivement impossibles à obtenir si le joueur décide de bannir la troupe. ** Si Divine a un charme actuellement consommé lorsque la troupe Grimm est bannie, il sera laissé à terre quand elle quittera Dirtmouth. * When Divine eats a Charm, it subtracts one Charm for the purposes of Salubra's shop and a respective completion percentage. * Il semble probable que Divine et Mangepatte appartiennent à la même espèce, la moitié supérieure de leurs corps sont presque identiques.